The Blue Flash
by doughgirl22
Summary: This is the story of a girl, my oc, known all over as a bandit called the Blue Palm. What is her real name and why does she steal? What happens when she meets Naruto Uzumaki?
1. Enter, the Blue Palm

Heavy panting, flash, a person flies by the hallway entrance. A girl in blue is running. Something is in her hands. A package. She skids around the corner as a kunai is tossed towards her and she ducks, it slashes the paper of the package. A silver object shines through the scrape in the paper.

Outside is peaceful, the building is a large, wooden warehouse. Birds chirp in the trees. The squirrels nearby push their piles of nuts to the side.

A blue flash engulfs the sight of every human within three yards of the building. A cloud of smoke soon follows and spreads even wider. The smoke clears, the building is sitting, reduced to ashes and wooden debris. Dead men lay, impaled by the debris or burned by the impact.

A struggle is seen, the debris is pushed aside. A girl in blue stands with the package in her arms. She has not the face of victory, rather a face lacking emotion. Sorrow would be the closest word. She looks around, then vanishes.

She appears in front of a cave miles away. She goes in.

It is dark, a man can be sitting on a seat supported above the ground. He smiles as the girl is within sight.

She puts the package down on the ground in front of her. The silver reflects the fire inside. The guards standing by the man in the seat. His smile grows wider. "Well done."

"You're an awful man." She said looking down at the dirt.

"Watch your words child." The man said sitting up in his chair.

"I'm leaving. Take care of them. You better." She said turning around.

"You're not done yet ungrateful child. I would like you to take a trip to the local Konoha Watch Shop, I need a new one." He said getting annoyed and then showing amusement.

"I thought the paper weight was enough." She said turning around, letting her sorrow engulf her current emotion but non-the-less keeping her cool.

"I want a watch. It's your duty to fulfill that want." He said crossing his arms with a malicious smile on.

She saw this smile and spat to her side as she left the cave. A watch it was then.

Konoha, the guards kept the gate, she simply jumped on top of the side of the gate and jump down onto the ground on the other side.

Regular citizens came walking past her. She walked straight to the famous watch shop held in Konoha.

She entered the store and saw nobody was at the front desk. She hardly made any sound and walked over to the display case of watches.

A sapphire crested pocket watch caught her eye. Her birthstone was sapphire. She heard foot steps and looked behind her.

"I see the sapphire is your type, eh?" said a kind elderly man, he smiled at her.

She was still shocked that he had managed to sneak up on her. She showed him a smile too.

Her smiled turned into a face of sadness. She looked down and said, "I'm sorry." and raised her hand to him. A blue substance came from it.

Tsunade was sitting in her office.

"Tsunade-sama! A robbery, at the watch shop!" Shizune said after bursting into the room.

"What?! Any information on the person behind it, Shizune?!" Tsunade said getting up from her seat.

"We believe, the Blue Palm has entered the city, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said looking concerned.

"Send guards immediately! NOW!" shouted Tsunade. Shizune nodded.

The girl in blue ran, the sapphire watch around her neck. Guards appeared on both sides of her and threw a kunai at her and several makibishi in front of her. She ducked from the kunai and stopped right as she was a few centimeters away from the makibishi.

She jumped over them quickly and flickered past them.

"Tsunade, we have word that the ninja failed to track her down." Said Shizune sadly.

Tsunade smiled and said, "No worries, Shizune. I sent back-up from a close friend." with a content look on her face. Shizune looked at her with a face of curiosity.

Blue Palm ran through the forest at top speed and hit a clearing. Just as she reached the clearing showing the high cliff and the river below, a kunai was thrown at her. She quickly jumped out of the way and it hit a tree.

"Uzumaki Naruto, has arrived." Naruto said crossing his arms and looking at her.

"Please, just let me go, I don't want to hurt anybody else!" she said demanding.

"Hurting that old man was unforgivable." Naruto said looking down.

"Please!" she said once more gripping the pocket watch.

"…..No." said Naruto as he took a stance.

She took one also, he used shadow clones. They came charging at her.

She stomped her front foot down on the floor and shifted her body at an angle facing the first clone to her right. She twisted her foot to the left and brought back her right arm like a slingshot. She quickly brought her right arm forward and by the time her hand was in front of her, her left arm was lined with the right. A large ball of the blue substance came shooting out of nowhere in front of her hands. She moved her arms along the line of clones and all vanished.

The blue substance remained on the ground. Naruto shivered at the sight. The blue substance was……fire. Blue fire. So the legends were true.

He jumped in the air and started trying to punch her, kick her, pelt her, impale her. Anything. She was too occupied to release fire in her hand-to-hand combat and kept fighting until Naruto took out a kunai and tried to scratch her. She jumped back but not in enough time until Naruto scratched the holder around the chain holding the pocket watch around her neck.

The pocket watch fell to the ground in silence. No battle, no gasping, just silence.

She was angered greatly by this time and threw a huge ball of blue fire at him. Naruto jump back and was now on the cliffs edge.

She charged at him but he grabbed her wrists and swung her off the cliff.

She fell, not screaming, not crying, just silently. Her pocket watch was falling with her, she grabbed it after much effort and waited.

Water flew up in the air, she had landed in the river.

Being born a fire controller, water was her weakness. She could swim, but she'd be physically weakened every moment she spent in water. The only way to get out of the river was to climb the cliff wall closest to her. The walls we slippery and she could already felt the energy being drained from her.

She grabbed a hold on a rock and rested on it. She was getting sleepy. This water was strong.

She slowly closed her eyes before saying, "He'll have to wait." and she fell asleep.

She awoke in a bed, inside a room. Not in the river. Flash, a kunai was under her neck, threatening to kill her.

She carefully sat up without touching the kunai and observed her captor and in some words, saver.

It was a boy no older than her. He wore an orange jacket and his forehead protector, he was a Konoha shinobi.

"Finally awake. Now, tell me who you are or I'll turn you into the Hokage." Said the boy.


	2. Leaving So Soon?

Okay, let me give you a description of what the Blue Palm looks like before I start the story: She has short, black hair contained in a sky blue bandana with the shape of a white maple leaf on it. She wears a black, armor-like, sleeveless shirt with a lighter shade of blue outline and a cloth belt the same color. She also has black pants with gray and blue knee pads and white shoes with a blue stripe on each. She has dark blue eyes.

Chapter 2.

The Blue Palm slowly reaches up towards her bandana and pulls it off with her eyes shut, bearing a frown. She pulls it off, revealing a Konoha headband, and looks up at Naruto.

"My real name is Diyla(pronounced die-la)." She said as she rubbed her head.

Naruto stands shocked. This, is a Konoha shinobi? "Y-you're from Konoha?" Naruto stuttered, obviously still shocked. She nodded.

"Then why are you stealing?" he continued, "Why did you hurt that old man? Why are you a criminal?" he was starting to panic for some reason unknown to Diyla.

"I cannot say. Though, please believe me that the things I do are not of my free will." She said looking down then looking at Naruto with a determined face on.

Naruto regains his seriousness and once again puts the kunai to her throat. "Answer my questions now." Naruto said. She had done something awful and doesn't deserve his mercy, Konoha ninja or not.

"I'll answer one question if you answer one question." She said crossing her arms. Obviously having fun with him.

Naruto pushed the kunai closer to her neck. "You go first. Have you been to Konoha before?" he asked with a serious face.

"Yes." She responded simply.

"For how long?" he asked.

"I already answered one of your questions. Let me ask one." She said with a grin on.

"Your in no position to be talking like that. Answer my question." Naruto said with a face of disgust.

"For the first 10 years of my life." She said grinning and looking at him, obviously trying to put him in a state of shock.

This caught Naruto off guard. He stepped back a little. She had spent almost her entire life in Konoha. She had to only be 12 or 13!

"My turn. Why did you take me here instead of Tsunade's office?" she asked now going to a blank face so Naruto could not tell why she was asking this.

"I wanted to ask you some questions. Not that I'm not going to turn you into Tsunade at some point." He said grinning.

"Pretty bold talk." She said crossing her arms once more.

"You don't scare me." He said smiling and putting his kunai away after walking into his kitchen to get three bowls of ramen.

Diyla got out of his bed and walked to entrance to the kitchen. She quietly pulled out a kunai but something grabbed her hand while she was pulling it out.

She turned around to see a boy her age as well grinning at her. "Sneaky one aren't you?" said the raven haired boy. She showed a face of pure disgust and let go of the kunai in her sack.

He kept grinning but let go of her hand. "_Looks like the first guy isn't the only one here."_ She thought walking back to the bed to sit down.

The first boy came out of the kitchen with the three bowls of ramen and a bright smile on. He gave one bowl to the raven haired boy and another to her. He then sat down and looked at her.

She just looked down at her bowl.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a smile and held a thumbs-up to her. "_That is really his name, I thought he was joking. That's a funny name." _she thought as she left out a little giggle. Naruto looked at her questionably but shrugged it off.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke." He said pointing with his thumb to the raven haired boy with a bored face on.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "This is….uhhh….Diyla." he said. Diyla got a little annoyed. He had forgotten her name? Already?

A knock came from the door. Naruto got up from eating his ramen like a vacuum cleaner and opened the door. A girl with pink hair stepped in the room. She looked directly towards Diyla.

"So this is the Blue Palm? Not very impressive." Said the girl putting one hand on her hip and observing the girl. Probably jealous about all the rumors about the girls power.

"Hey!" Diyla shouted! Sure, she wasn't the Hokage but that doesn't mean she is weak!

"What?" she said putting on an ugly face.

"This is Haruno Sakura." Naruto said pointing to her and he sat down again to finish his ramen.

"Pleasure." Diyla spat and looked out the window to see the town.

Diyla reached towards her neck to look and see what time is was. The pocket watch wasn't there! She has just know remembered she was gripping it when she fell asleep.

"Where's the watch!" she shouted out loud.

"I gave it back to the owner of the store. You stole it." Naruto said, satisfied with his deed.

Diyla flickered over to where he was quickly and picked him up by his jacket collar. "You did what!" she shouted holding a fist up towards him.

"I returned it!" he shouted in return towards her.

"Idiot!" she said dropping him and walking towards the door. Naruto ran in front of her and stood in front of the door.

"I won't let you steal it back!" Naruto said.

"I need that watch. Get out of the way now, Naruto!" She said.

"No!" Naruto shouted.

She took her hand and pushed Naruto out of the way and grabbed the door knob. She opened the door.

"STOP!" shouted Naruto, grabbing ahold of her lower arm so she couldn't move.

"If I don't get that watch back, people precious to me are going to die! Let me go!" She shouted at him. He looked at her strangely then got ahold of himself.

"If these people are making you steal, then they aren't right!" he said.

"THEY'RE MY PARENTS AND THEY MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME! DON'T YOU DARE GO CALLING THEM BAD OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" she shouted as she turned around and looked at Naruto. She pulled back her arm and Naruto let go. Naruto stood there looking at her. Silence fell.


	3. A New Prisoner

Chapter 3.

Diyla kept her look on him, watching him. She started running towards the right hallway.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto shouted running after her.

She runs around the corner and stops. Dead end, no good.

She takes a deep breath and shoots the blue fire from her hands. The hall quickly disperses and she jumps down onto the ground, taking off.

She looked back and saw Naruto's team trialing her.

"Crap!" she said and put her hands together, facing towards the ground. She was using the blue fire to propel her into the sky. She quickly pulls her hands under her legs and creates and patch of blue fire, to which she stands on. Her hands constantly producing new fire to take the place of the extinguished ones.

She looked back and saw the team still following her.

"Persistent ones. I hate when this happens!" Diyla said as she stopped moving her 'fire-plane' and turned around.

She raised her arm slowly and dropped them quickly. A way of regular fire flew across the ground within a square mile area. It hit everything; buildings, trees, even people. Naruto and his team flew over after the fire hit their legs. It would have to be treated.

Even with the burn, Naruto continued to follow her. She flew just outside of Konoha to a cave on low ground. Not on any map, and couldn't be found unless you were looking hard for it.

She landed and walked into the cave. Naruto quietly followed her. He peeked around the corner of one of the walls, and saw her walking towards the center of the cave.

_**BAM!**_

Naruto is knocked unconscious. He thumps to the ground. Seeing Diyla's feet turn around and walk towards him. He blacked out before she got to him.

Naruto wakes, slowly opening his eyes and gaining focus of them.

"Ugh." He says getting up.

He was in chains in a cell. He looks up and sees Diyla holding the closed bars and looking down.

"I'm….so sorry." She said leaving the room.


	4. Extra Bread and a Message

Chapter 4.

"W-wait! Where are you going!? Diyla!" Naruto shouts as he stumbles forward. He hears the door close and falls back on his butt.

"Who are you?" comes a voice from behind him.

Naruto turns around. It was a boy, his age, his clothing brown from dirt and tattered after obviously being worn for a while. His faded brown eyes seem to have lost hope years ago.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto says simply.

"No, I mean your code." the weak boy says, pointing to Naruto's arm. Naruto just now realizes that he has some sort of imprint on his arm.

"_Reolic_." Naruto attempts to pronounce.

"You're a ninja?!" the boy says in disbelief.

"Yeah. Where is this place?" Naruto asks.

"Oh right. None of us are really sure, but it doesn't really matter. We can't escape." The boy says.

"Nothing is inescapable." Naruto says, scratching his head.

"This place is. Even ninjas like you haven't been able to escape." The boy says sadly.

"Who is Diyla?" Naruto asks.

"She is a ninja working under the Boss. Rumor is her parents are being held captive, and she is working to keep them alive." Another boy in their cell speaks up.

"Despite the fact that a few of us are here because of her, she is really nice to us. She sneaks us extra bread and water, and gives us whatever she can to survive, despite the Boss's orders." The boy says, giving a weak smile.

"She's stupid. Working that hard and killing so many people for two parents." Naruto says.

Diyla walks through the corridors, silently wondering what to say. What _could_ she say? She reaches a metal door and opens it. A man with dark, wild hair and a woman with brown hair are in chains.

"A-are you guys feeling better?" she asks, peeking over the slightly open door.

"Go away!" the man shouts at her.

"I need to make sure you are okay, dad." Diyla insists.

"We don't need you here." The woman says.

"I'll get you guys out of here soon, so hang in there." Diyla says, cowering.

"If you really want to do something for us, kill us." The woman says coldly.

"Don't say stuff like that! I'm your daughter! I'll never let you two die!" Diyla insists.

"You're not _our_ daughter. Our daughter died two years ago. You're just a demon living in her skin!" the man shouts at her.

"C-call me if you need anything at all." Diyla says, looking down so a shadow is covering her face.

She closes the door and walks down the corridor again. Her walk turns into a run and she flies by the prisoner cells. Naruto watches her, when he caught something. It was a tear, she was crying.

"What was that about?" Naruto asks, crossing his arms and turning to face the other prisoners.

"Not sure, but it happens a lot." says the fourth boy in the cell. There were only four boys in Naruto's cell, including him. They were all his age, and they had apparently been in the jail for a while. In the prison, people were given numbers. Naruto was 99. They were 48, 34, and 27. They called each other by their numbers.

"Naruto!?" Sakura calls. She stops and takes a break. She, Sasuke, and Kakashi had been searching for what seemed like hours. They sat on some rocks nearby and took some sips of water.

"What now, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks.

"We have to keep looking." Kakashi states.

"Knowing Naruto, he probably got caught up in a fight for no reason." Sasuke says, leaning against a rock and holding his water canteen.

Sakura is looking up at the sky, when she notices something. Something was shining on her left. She turns, it was a kunai. She walks over to it.

"A marker?" Sakura asks out loud.

"Huh?" Sasuke says, opening his eyes and looking in her direction. He sees it and walks over.

Naruto sits, talking to his new friends about the outside world; what Konoha's changes have been, his adventures, his friends. They hang onto every word. Naruto felt calm, at least as calm as a prisoner could feel. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but he liked talking to his new friends.

He hears someone behind him and turns around to face the bars. Diyla was squatting down in front of the bars.

"Gotcha guys some extras." She says, smiling and slipping pieces of bread through the bars.

"Hey Naruto, how is it going?" She asks like it wasn't her fault he was here in the first place. For some reason, he took this as a gesture of friendship and takes the bread.

"Why were you crying earlier?" He asks. 48, the guy he talked to first, elbows him in the back.

"It's okay. I visited a place where I'm not exactly wanted." Diyla says, scratching the back of her head and smiling. It was false-acceptance; Naruto could pick it up.

"I've got some news for the chain." She says to 48.

"Really?" he asks.

"Everything is going to change during dinnertime, tomorrow. Make sure no guards hear it." Diyla says, suddenly changing to a serious emotion. 48's eyes grew wide. He nods and she walks off.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asks, turning around. He sees everybody staring at each other, grinning.

"What?" Naruto asks, scratching his head.

"It's finally come." 48 says, standing up and walking over the wall on the side of our cell. He pulls out the loose brick in the wall that separates the cells and whispers something to the people next to us. Then he puts it back in place and sits down, smiling.

Something big was happening, and Naruto had a pretty good feeling he was going to be in the middle of it.


End file.
